New Planets, Old Friends, Same Trouble
by Knighthawk993
Summary: During the 5 Year Mission Kirk, Bones, Uhura and Spock are exploring a new planet unearthing a plot for power in the process. With the help of and old friend of Bones' The crew aim to unearth the truth on the young planet and find out who is in the shadows. Changed to M just as a precaution.
1. Not a Man of Tact

"_**Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before."**_

_**Hello and welcome to this trip into space set after Into Darkness (if you couldn't guess from above xD) I will translate my made up language so you can understand but the characters can't.**_

_**Characters and such belong to their owners apart from the OC and plot. Feel free to review, I don't mind ^-^ In fact I'd like it if you did.**_

**Not a Man of Tact.**

"_Captain, the indigenous species of this planet appear to be hostile."_

Spock, Kirk, McCoy and Uhura were hiding within a dark, damp cave as the natives of the newly found planet rushed by franticly looking for their prey. Cold water dripped from the low ceiling into the pools on the floor.

"_Really Spock. I didn't guess."_ retorted Kirk sarcastically, his eyes thin. Uhura's eyes were fixed at the entrance way listening intently for movement where as McCoy was quietly whining about the current situation in his usual way. _"Will you stop fidgeting Bones!"_

Judging that the danger had past, Uhura grabbed the nearest person, that being Kirk, and pulled him out of the cave leaving the others to follow.

The trees were tall and thick with a smokey topaz trunk, auburn highlights and a golden foliage bursting from the top. At ground level there were bushes everywhere sporting different bright coloured berries and enticing plumage. The forrest was so dense that no matter how far they climbed the mountain they never seemed to reached the top.

"_We need to contact Scotty. My legs are killing me."_ McCoy was lagging behind the rest of the group with Kirk not that far in front of him, Spock in second and Uhura far ahead as they tried to get to high point so they could survey the surroundings.

She stopped, realising that she was in far front, _"Hurry up" _Uhura decided to wait for the other three to catch up to her.

"_Damn it woman I'm a doctor not an athlete." _panted McCoy, pulling himself up, using Kirk as a post.

"_Scotty, Can you hear me? Please say you can hear me."_ begged Kirk. The only one not out of breath was Uhura. Spock, Kirk and Bones were knackered leaning on trees and each other for support.

"_Captain? Where are you? Your signal fades in and out." _ The transmission was weak but they could just make out his strong scottish accent.

"_Can you beam us out?"_ A loud crack of thunder echoed through the valley as rain began to pour from the sky _"Sooner rather than later."_ finished Kirk. Other than the sound of thunder, rain and McCoy still whining, Scotty was silent for a good few moments.

"_Sorry Captain. We can't lock on your signal at all_. _Your gonna have to find a more open area."_ said Scotty sorrowfully.

McCoy let out a loud groan and kicked at the ground. Amidst the sound of the rain pouring down the crew could hear the distinct sound of the natives chanting as they approached.

"_Nice one Bones." _Kirks voice was laced with scorn as they began to run once again.

They sprinted through the forrest not really knowing where they were going. Unfortunately for them, the native's knew the land extremely well and it wasn't long before they were surrounded.

The native's were fast and agile which allowed them to climb the vast mountainous landscape with ease, bouncing from cliff face to cliff face. The rain didn't even seem to phase them.

Kirk, McCoy, Spock and Uhura stood back to back keeping a vigilant eye on the cautious yet aggressive native's. One native tentatively approached them.

His skin was of a viridian colour accented by tattoo like markings of midnight blue. Each native had different markings, some more intricate than others. They wore clothes that appeared to be made of a rough leather that was dyed various shades of black. Some wore armour of bone as others were built for speed.

"_Twoha kay keyo?" (Who are you?)_ They assumed that the one who had spoken was the leader of the squad of Native's. He spoke with a firm yet slight unsure tone and prodded McCoy in the chest with his spear.

"_Don't ask me. I don't know this language."_ stated Uhura annoyed and yet somewhat happy that she had come across a new language.

Kirk sighed, realising that getting out of the situation would need tact.

"_Hello. We come in peace."_ Spock turned slowly to face him, but Kirk ignored him. _"We are only here to explore." _He took a step forward causing the leader to shuffle back raising his spear menacingly. Those in the circle did the same but closed in tighter.

"_Nice one Jim."_ Bones slowly raised his hands above his head trying not to aggravate them anymore.

A fierce wind blew through them sending an ice cold shiver up their spines.

"_Lahane kay keyo fronal." (Where are you from?) _The leader was a lot more agitated and angry than before yet still not bothered by the thunderous rain or the howling wind.

"_We are only here to survey your planet." _Spock spoke slow but tried not to patronise.

The leader seem to relax a little but still held his weapon high enough that the Star Fleet officers knew not to move.

"_Mombao?" _the leader said slowly.

"_Is that where we are? Mombao?"_ Spock gestured to the ground. The leader nodded and patted the floor repeating Mombao. Looking pleased with himself, Spock turned to face the others.

"_Aw...Now you have a friend Spock can you ask him where..." _ Kirk suddenly stopped talking noticing the necklacethat the leader was wearing. "_They're Star Fleet tags." _

He stepped forward again. As he did Bones and Uhura reached to pull him back but it was too late. The leader panicked and with one clean swipe knocked out Kirk cold. As Uhura and Spock exchanged exasperated looks, McCoy knelt down to see if he could wake the unconscious Kirk, who lay motionless on the ground.

As they were focused on the stunned Captain, three of the natives behind silently edged forward and with a strong blow to the back of the head, Spock, Uhura and McCoy were also knocked out.

_**I know this is actually fairly short but if have a rough plan of what happens in each chapter. If you see anything that you think could be written better or re-worded to make more sense please let me know. **_


	2. The Translator

_**Previously:- Kirk, Bones, Uhura and Spock were being chased by the natives of a newly found planet and were eventually surrounded by them. Noticing that the leader of the group had Star Fleet tags around his neck, Kirk stepped forward resulting in him being knocked out followed by Bones, Uhura and Spock.**_

**The Translator.**

The Captain of the Enterprise awoke with a splitting headache. He could feel blood dripping down the side of his face. As he looked around, trying to ignore the thumping in his head, he saw many viridian skinned people standing around staring at them. Some of the children hid behind their parents, while others were inching to get closer and investigate the strange creatures.

Kirk turned to his left as he heard a small groan. McCoy had begun to wake and was as grumpy as ever, he immediately began to swear under his breath. Spock was already awake and looked cool, calm and collected just as Spock always did.

All of the landing party were tied to pillars in the centre of what appeared to be a intricate camp. They were just in front of a fire pit, facing a throne giving them a sense of foreboding. At each side of the throne were smaller thrones. They were encompassed by decaying structure. This was clearly a important place, a temple of sorts.

The native's began to chant loudly and passionately as, what the landing party assumed was, the tribe's leader sat in the centre throne followed by a young, well built male on his left and two questionable females sat on his right. His face was now painted red with a white pattern. The people on either of his sides faces were also painted not as much or detailed as the King's.

The male was toned and had a braided mohawk that looked cleaner than his sisters hair. The Prince was adorned in faded red trousers, a beaded belt and a black sash which holstered a jagged knife. He, however, wasn't really paying attention to the proceedings. He kept glancing back behind the Kings seat.

The King raised his hand and silenced everyone almost instantly. A few of the children still whispered amongst themselves. The King surveyed the prisoners as another person appeared behind him wearing a dark leathery hood. There was something different about her but Kirk just couldn't place it.

"_Kunat wi kay thar te dincar hias crektu te outh volom" _ The King spoke with an authoritative tone silencing the children who had been muttering.

The person stood behind the King then spoke. _"Tonight we are here to discuss these creatures to our world. That's what he said...near enough." _

She looked bored as she leaned against the back of the throne. Her skin wasn't green. She had no markings that they could see. The one bright thing they could see was the wavy, deep ruby hair beneath the hood.

The translator spoke with a playful tone, ignoring the fact that the natives deemed this meeting important, hence the face paint on the King. She spoke with a very clear London accent that only raised more questions.

McCoy stopped whining to himself and stared at the translator as she continued to speak for the King.

"_Wow he waffles. Ok in a nutshell, he wants you, blondey" _she winked at Kirk,_ "and you, Leo, to marry his *cough* daughters. Poor sods. You, not the girls. Well, maybe the one who has to marry Leo." _her smile never faded from her face as she pointed to the dubious girls sitting to his right.

They had many piercings decorating their faces, jet black dreadlocks that were so greasy if you threw it against a wall that it would stick to it. The girl closest to the King was bigger both in weight and height when compared to her sister.

Spock, Uhura and Kirk exchanged confused looks and turned to look at McCoy who was still staring, dumbstruck at the translator.

"_The fun thing is I could tell you anything and he wouldn't know the difference." _she chuckled to herself.

The King rose from his seat and walked over to look Kirk square in the eyes. He stood with his back straight asserting his dominance, making some of the tribes women to swoon somewhat.

"_Whath ku keyo sal sewconer?" _his gaze fixed on Kirk's clear blue eyes.

"_What do you say newcomers?" _ repeated the translator in a mock authoritative voice as she examined her nails.

Kirk, again, faced McCoy and smiled mischievously. _"Hey Bones, who's she?"_

It was McCoy's turn to turn slowly, the look of anger apparent on his face. McCoy was seething inside.

Realising that he was getting nowhere the King made to show his dominance physically by striking McCoy but he was caught before his bejewelled hand made contact.

The translator was next to him, tightly gripping his wrist.

"_Duuude!" _with one quick spin kick the King was on the floor clutching his gut. _"You don't hit my Leo." _The smile had now completely gone from her face, her voice was firm with a hint of fury.

The King let out an almighty howl and within seconds the landing party and the translator were surrounded by angry natives. The King got back to his feet and stood toe to toe with the translator, noses inches apart. She didn't flinch and she certainly didn't back down.

"_Don't back a bull into a corner...You'll get the horns."_ The King screamed again and chaos was unleashed.

She elbowed the King in the face and with surprising speed, the translator sped around the pillars and cut loose the Star Fleet prisoners. She fought off the native's as they gathered their composure. Kirk lunged for the King aiming to grab the tags around his next. They wrestled on the ground for a moment before Kirk fought out of his vice like grip.

"_This way." _Without hesitation McCoy stood straight and sprinted after her, followed by Uhura, then Spock and last but not lest Kirk, clutching something silver in his hand.

The translator kept turning in different directions trying to loose the infuriated natives amongst the dense trees leaving the landing party tired, even Uhura. There was no denying it, this girl was fast.

When they reached a small opening in the forrest, that had a small lake in the middle, the translator threw off her hood and cloak. She had a small, worn, red dyed leather crop top and deep brown shorts on. On her left arm was a detailed tattoo of a winged woman holding what appeared to be a zweihander.

"_Damn." _Kirk could not hide his smile as his eyes explored the well toned woman as she dived into the lake, disappearing under the water.

"_I believe she wishes for us to follow her." _Spock wasn't wrong. She resurfaced, her deep red hair slicked back. With a tilt of her head the others followed her underwater.

They weren't swimming for long, _thank god_ thought McCoy. She led them to what appeared to be a crashed ship submerged beneath the waves. The water was too murky to tell what type of ship it was.

They entered via the air lock. As the water drained away and the door in front began to open they heard a short squeal causing McCoy to back up a little. The red head turned with an eyebrow raised and a small grin on her young face.

"_So skittish."_ she giggled shaking her head so her long hair fell more naturally. She lead them further in throwing a medkit to McCoy,who immediately pushed Kirk into the nearest seat as he was the only one with a wound, and disappeared into the back.

"_I am safe to assume you are not of this planet Miss...?"_ questioned Spock as Uhura perched herself on top of a makeshift table. Kirk could be heard squirming as the red head reappeared carrying drinks on a tray followed by a small monkey like creature who was carrying some towels with its two fluffy tails.

"_Oh vulcan's are so smart. Sorry. I've gotten used to being sarcastic...and on my own." _The little monkey creature let out another squeal. _"You don't count. I am Commander Kalel Johnston of the now wreaked U.S.S Adrenaline."_

Kirk was about to chirp up but was beaten to the punch.

"_You never said you'd joined Star Fleet."_ said McCoy releasing Kirk from his medical grasp and standing up.

"_You never said that you had finally gotten a divorce from that bitch arse wife of yours, Leo."_ she retorted playfully in her very obvious british accent. Kirk stood and walked over to Kalel with a smirk on his face, taking her hand to kiss it.

"_Captain James T Kirk of the..."_ she stopped him before he could finish.

"_U.S.S Enterprise. Your reputation proceeds you. Leo says your quite the lady killer." _Kalel winked at him again, causing McCoy to roll his eyes and Kirk's smile to grow wider.

"_Don't you dare Jim."_ threatened McCoy growing tired of the flirtatious looks exchanged between Kirk and Kalel. During this Uhura had lost all attention and was petting the happy and playful monkey.

"_He's called Dax. He's a Maramat. Oh and don't worry about the fangs, he's a herbivore." _ she explained bringing Uhura back to the present world.

"_I am Spock and this is Uhura. But I need to ask. __How come you are here? Other than the evident crash."_ asked Spock eager to find out more about her situation.

"_Out of all of the Vulcans I have met you are officially my favourite. Stern sounding but with a hint of fun." _She took a towel from the pile, where Dax had dumped in favour of a stroke from Uhura, and threw one to them all.

"_We were investigating a distress signal that came from this planet...Mombao I think it's called. When we arrived in the atmosphere we were easily shot down. Thus crashing into the pool thing surrounding us."_

"_Lake." _corrected McCoy.

"_Alright, I'm an engineer not geographer."_ The likeness between McCoy and Kalel was uncanny, minus her english accent.

"_Ok that's it! What are you two to each other?" _Kirk finally voiced the question that was actually on Spock and Uhura's mind too.

"_Aww did the little handsome one worry I was spoken for?" _jested Kalel. _"Unfortunately for Leo, I'm his annoying younger cousin."_

"_You got that right!"_ McCoy actually smiled at this. It was obvious that they were close. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug which she returned.

Kirk had begun to examine the tags he had wrestled from the King. On the back of the small rectangular tag was an incredibly detailed engraving of an angel. He turned his attention to the name stamped on them.

"_Wait, these are yours." _Kirk held them out for Kalel to take. Her hand slid solemnly on Kirks as she picked them up. He noticed how soft her hand was. She stared at them, remembering all of the lives lost on the U.S.S Adrenaline.

Kirk gently took back the tags and stood behind her. She lifted her now halfway dry crimson hair allowing him room to close the clasp of the tags.

She felt a compassionate squeeze on her shoulders. The hands slid down her back a little before Kirk stood in front of her, his hands now on her arms.

"_You can't be the only one alive."_ His cobalt blue eyes never broke contact with her olive eyes. She gulped and begun to explain in detail what happened when the U.S.S Adrenaline crashed.

By the time she had finished, everyone was dry and sat comfortably in the little living room area Kalel had made out of the soft things she could find within the wrecked ship.

Spock was sat with his legs crossed and his back straight, Uhura was lent against him, her legs to the side with a sleeping Dax on them. McCoy was sat on the left of Kalel, his shoulder touching hers. Kirk decided to sit on the right of Kalel, who held her knees up to her chest.

"_Most of the crew died in the crash but some...some just disappeared while scavenging for anything useful._" Her voice was light.

Spock raised an eyebrow. _"You know where they are, don't you?"_

She looked him in the eye and nodded. _"It's not somewhere I could've gone on my own with the intent to help them. There's a Romulan ship in a valley near here. They're mining for something, using the crew and some natives as slaves."_

McCoy could here the despair in her voice. In an attempt to comfort her, he put his arm around her.

"_There's a shuttle." _she continued, _"But to fly it out you need to disable the shield that surrounds it. Are you willing to help me save them?"_ She looked around making eye contact with each of them, leaving Kirk for last.

He smiled at her, _"Lets go then!" _He stood up, giving Kalel a small push in the process. But she dragged him back down with a thud.

"_You don't go outside at night."_ Kalel returned a smile at the sight of Kirk rubbing his arse.

"_Wait Kal, how do you know it's night when we're under a lake?"_ question McCoy.

"_Because he's asleep", _she pointed to Daxwho was still sound asleep, _"They always fall asleep at the same time and are never awake at night."_

Spock raised his eyebrow again but this time because she had impressed him.

"_You have studied the creatures."_ Kalel snorted.

"_By my count I've been here about 4 months. So it's should be nearly Valentine's Day, right?"_ she looked at McCoy and he nodded.

McCoy's eye suddenly grew wide. He had noticed a big scar on Kalel's back that followed her spine.

"_Where the hell did you get that?" _he pushed her forward so he could get a better view of it. Kirk also lent in to take a look. He had a strong urge to trace the scar with his finger but given that her cousin was sat at the other side of her thought against it. He didn't want to die at the hands of Bones.

"_That is the reason you don't go outside at night." _Kalel clearly like telling the daring stories of her life,"_There's these big bear things called Fangthorns. They have plating on their head so you can't hurt them there. Myself and Ana were scouting the area and didn't get back in time. The Fangthorn had picked up our scent. I told her to run while I lead the Fang away. I was faster than her."_

She paused reliving the memory in her head.

"_It swiped me to the side and I landed face first into a tree. It swung again and sliced me like I was a piece of pork." _She sighed,"_I want some pork now. I managed, some how, to climb the tree and headed back to base via the canopy. I passed out in the air lock. Apparently I nearly died due to lack of blood."_

McCoy was horrified at her last statement. When she saw his face she began to laugh and stood up. _"Love it when you pull that face."_

She opened a cabinet pulling out several blankets. _"I suggest getting some sleep. There nothing we can do know. Oh I move a lot in my sleep so sorry if I kick you."_


	3. The Plan

_**Previously:-The Landing party awoke to find themselves surrounded by Native's. According to a mysterious translator The King wished Kirk and McCoy to marry his two daughters but when he made to strike McCoy he was stopped by the Translator. Fleeing to a crashed Star Fleet ship the party discover that the mysterious woman is Bones' cousin. The party agreed to help Kalel free the prisoners of the Romulan miners.**_

**The Plan.**

Someone was clattering around the ruined ship. Kalel opened her eyes slowly, hating whoever was moving about and quickly realising she was laid on someone. She had expected it to be Leonard as they held each other to sleep when she was little after her dad had had one too many. Kalel always took comfort in his smell, it was familiar, it was an escape from her father.

Whoever she was laid on was not Leonard McCoy. Her pillow had his hand on her bare side making her feeling kind of awkward yet also strangely safe. As she raised her head a little, the pillow moved his hand higher in an attempt to keep his teddy bear at his side. His hand slipped under her makeshift crop top and brushed the side of her breast. Kalel was used to people trying to cop a feel so she wasn't really bothered by the sleepy touch of her pillow and she knew it wasn't intentional. She was well aware that some people found her attractive.

Kalel looked up and noticed her human pillow had sandy hair. It was Kirk. She knew she moved a lot in her sleep but never expected to wake up on anyone. Kirk began to shuffle around and turned onto his side pulling Kalel with him.

She stifled a groan of pain as her arm hit the floor with a thud. His face was now inches from hers and, if she was completely honest, she didn't really mind. There was no denying that he was a handsome man.

"_He's probably had a fair few woman", _she thought, "_Mind you, I'm no saint either." _She smiled to herself.

Unable to repress the urge, Kalel gently slid her finger tips across Kirk's firm chest, outlining his pecks and his toned abs. As she reached the bottom of his abs, a smile spread across his face.

"_If you keep going, you're gonna meet a friend of mine." _he whispered as he opened his eyes, pulling Kalel's waist closer to his, sliding his leg in-between hers.

"_Now, now Kirk." _She said playfully.

"_Call me Jim."_

They stared at each other for a brief moment slowly inching closer. She could feel his breath on her face. As their lips brushed against each other, Kirk's hand began to feel Kalel's back, tracing the scar.

They pulled away regaining eye contact.

"_You realise Bones will kill me if he finds out I kissed his cousin."_ laughed Kirk quietly.

"_Why do you call him Bones?"_

"_He said that his wife took the whole planet in the divorce and that all he has left are his bones. It stuck."_ she chuckled.

"_Well, she was a bitch. She hated me and hated her right back."_

"_You and he are close."_

"_Yeah, well he was my escape when my parents took me to Georgia to visit."_

Kirk raised an eyebrow.

"_My father was a drinker and used to beat both me and my mother."_ she broke eye contact and tilted her head down. _"He never hit us when we were in Georgia, but he did still shout...a lot"_

"_You were scared." _Kirk's voice was soft.

"_Yep. When he'd shout, regardless of whether it was day or night, Leo would hug me. He made me feel safe. We'd often fall asleep holding each other. I honestly wish that I could've just stayed with him permanently." _Kalel began to silently cry as she thought of her mother.

Kirk wiped her face and tilted it so he could look her in the eyes.

"_You turned out alright." _she chuckled again.

"_From what Leo has told me, you would say that."_

He couldn't deny that there was something there, a spark of sorts. She was a remarkable woman that he wouldn't mind getting to know better. But she was also McCoy's cousin.

Kirk lent towards her again, pulling her closer, her leg wrapping around his. But before they connected...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

McCoy shot up cursing loudly, whereas Kirk and Kalel quickly distanced themselves looking up at the source of the noise. Spock and Uhura untangled themselves from each other.

Dax was sat on counter at the other end of the room, a pan in one tail and a spoon in the other. He was clearly pleased with his accomplishment.

"_Git!" _Kalel threw the nearest pillow (not Kirk) at Dax. _"Always hates it if he's the first awake. He get's lonely."_

Dax stuck out his tongue and bounced out of sight.

Kalel led them to another area, one she had made for eating in. She instructed them to sit down as she prepared what little food she had left. McCoy refused to sit down and let her cook for them.

After two minutes of arguing, Kalel gave in as long as McCoy did precisely what she said. Three more minutes later and breakfast was served.

"_Not to be rude but what is it?"_ Uhura was looking closely at the food, half curious and half disgusted.

"_It's an Airnat. It tastes like beef...wait you're not a veggie are you? Because I can make something else if you want. I have several edible berries that I could make a smoothie or something out of." _

Uhura shook her head and tucked in. To her surprise it was quite tasty and by the time she was half way through, Kirk had already finished.

Refusing to let Kalel clean up after them, Spock and McCoy washed up the dishes. Kirk kept glancing over at Kalel who was talking to Uhura although she would sometimes catch him looking and would often wink back. Uhura was again petting Dax who had stayed away from the table while they ate. He malted a lot.

"_What are we going to do about the slaves? What's the plan?" _asked Uhura when Spock and McCoy sat back down.

"_Our best bet is to probably split into two teams." _replied Kalel.

"_The hell we are!"_ shouted McCoy. Kalel rolled her eyes.

"_Just listen_ _will you! You and Kirk will be going to rescue the prisoners and that's not in debate. You, Leo, might be needed for medical...crap." _she gave them a stern look forcing them to keep their mouth shut. _"The shield is going to need either me or Spock to disable it. Uhura you get to choose where you go."_

They exchanged looks thinking over Kalel's proposal.

"_Myself and Uhura will go and disable the shield. I think the crew of the Adrenaline would appreciate seeing your face and Doctor McCoy would feel better knowing you are not in too much danger." _as Spock finished McCoy nodded.

With the plan in place they began to stock up. McCoy filled a bag with the medical supplies remaining, thinking that the prisoners will need it, while Kirk, Uhura and Kalel were taking what weapons they could carry, expecting a fight. Spock was gathering anything he may need to bring down the shield. When they had finished they met up outside the airlock.

Dax decided to go with them, his small size may help them free the slaves. He sat on Kalel's shoulder waving his tails as the airlock filled with water.

Usually Kalel would have gotten there in no time but she knew that McCoy wasn't as fast as her so she moved slower, that and she knew they would need their energy.

They crouched as they reached the top of the valley. If it wasn't for the mine and slavery beneath them it would have been beautiful. Below were armed men watching a combination of the native's and the Adrenaline crew cart around rocks and machinery. The main building of the mine was built in to the valley wall, looking over everything. There were two look out towers on either side of the perimeter fence.

"_There seems to be a collection of bushes on the left that we may use to get inside."_ stated Spock. _"I have a thermal torch that can cut though the fence."_

"_If I remember rightly, the console that you will need is on the top near the front window. So be careful." _Kalel nodded to Spock and Uhura making sure that they understood,_ "We will be headed into the lower floors. There is probably gonna be more guards there."_

"_I suggest that we be as stealthy as possible."_ Spock focused his gaze on Kirk.

"_Hey I can do stealth."_ said Kirk smiling but slightly hurt. Spock just gave him a disbelieving hum in response.

They headed down into the bushes, making sure there was a decent distance between each person to try avoid detection. Spock was in front given he had the torch with Uhura behind him. Next came Kalel followed by McCoy and Kirk in last.

It didn't take long for the torch to sear through the chain link fence. One by one, they entered they main building and hid in the shadows out of sight.

"_Remember you'll be near the big arse window at the front so be careful. Good luck."_ whispered Kalel.

"_You too."_ replied Uhura.

Kalel nodded at Dax who scuttled over to the corner, keeping an eye out for any Romulan guards. With one of his two fluffy tails he signalled for them to move. Spock and Uhura crouched and silently headed for the stairs. Kirk, McCoy and Kalel waited a few moments before Dax signalled again, then headed down the stairs Dax jumping onto Kirks shoulder as he descended the stairs.


	4. The Rescue-Team Kirk

_**Previously:-The Landing Party had spent the night in the wrecked U.S.S Adrenaline. Kalel had awoken on top of Kirk leading to a little moment between them. After breakfast they had concocted a plan to save the prisoners of the Romulan Miners. They infiltrated the mine and split into two teams. Spock and Uhura want to take out the shield while Kalel, McCoy and Kirk went to rescue the prisoners.**_

**The Rescue-Team Kirk.**

Kalel was right. There were plenty of guards downstairs. She was praying that Spock and Uhura were having better luck. Kalel, McCoy and Kirk were currently hiding in the grating in the floor.

The prison was circular making it even harder for the three Star Fleet officers to help the slaves. In the centre of the room was a console manned by one of the guards. He wore a jet black garb that had golden band along the shoulder. There were about four or five other guards patrolling the edges. Every so often along the wall there was a sloping outcropping, perfect to hide behind.

The prisoners who weren't currently working within the mines were kept inside rusty cages. Each cage was filled to the brim with slaves and every so often someone would slip or stagger into the bars sending a shockwave through their bodies.

"_They electrified the cages! That's barbaric." _Anger and frustration was rising in Kalel.

"_We need a distraction while another unlocks the cages." _Kirk looked at the people in the cages. The majority of the prisoners were of the native tribe. _"You and Bones go help them and I'll go distract the guards." _He got a quiet squeal from Dax signalling that he would help Kirk.

Before they could enact their plan, they heard footsteps behind them. Two guards were leading a group of native prisoners towards the closest cage. After shoving the slaves into the electrified cage, the two guards nodded at the central one and left the prison.

As slowly and as quietly as they could Kalel and McCoy lifted the grating so that Kirk and Dax go in the opposite direction to Kalel and McCoy.

Kirk hid behind a out cropping in the wall as Dax shuffled slightly further ahead. He grabbed a small metal bar and began to tap against the wall. It head done it's job. The closest guard cautiously made his way over to the source of the noise.

The guard was inches away from discovering Dax, who had hidden himself in the ceiling. Kirk snuck up behind him and chocked the guard until he passed out. With the help of Dax, as much as he could, Kirk managed to took away the guards body behind some boxes. Happy with how well that went Kirk and Dax set their sights on the next guard.

Kalel and McCoy kept shuffling and sliding their way from cover to cover until they reached the first cage. Kirk and Dax's distraction was working. Most of the guards attention was focused on the far wall.

"_Can you open that?"_ questioned McCoy. Kalel gave him a look saying _of course I can_.

She pulled out her homemade lock pick and began to fiddle with the cage lock. One of the native's within noticed them.

"_Donka Patan. Wi kay thar te hiln." (Don't panic. We are here to help.)_ With a click the cage door swung open. Kalel helped down the prisoners as McCoy gave them a quick look, checking for any wounds or injuries.

"_Heth fey ka steners,hias es a hof ink ka fenca fey keyo te snath threnha." (Head for the stairs, there is a hole in the fence for you to sneak through.)_

The native's grabbed Kalel and McCoy's hand and bowed low grateful for the rescue before, silently, heading the way they were told.

Kalel and McCoy move on to the next cage and repeated the process. Apparently Kirk could be stealthy.

With another caged of native prisoners emptied they continued onto the next when the light went out plunging them into darkness. This one held some of the native's and some of the Adrenaline crew. Kalel's heart began to pound. She figured that Spock had thought to give them a helping hand.

There were only two more guards patrolling and the one in the middle left. Kirk was observing in the darkness with Dax on his shoulder. The two patrolling guards were now extremely cautious. The slightest bang and they swivelled around, flashing the light on their guns in that direction.

Kalel managed to signal Kirk, letting him know that they was only one cage left. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Dax point to the far wall. For a speechless monkey he could be very obvious with he meant. Kirk nodded and Dax scuttled off with the small bar still in his tail. Kirk went the other way.

As soon as he heard Dax banging, so did he. They had intended to split the two guards up and had succeeded, but the guard near Kirk didn't come the way he had expected.

"_Intruder!"_

As the guard raised his weapon, Kirk sprinted forward and tackled him to the floor.

Hearing the commotion, Kalel and McCoy sped up. She forced open the door and indicated for the natives to head to the stairs while the guards were focused on Kirk.

Dax managed to avoid detection but had taken a liking to Kirk. He may have been a herbivore but he wasn't afraid to attack when needed. With no fear he jumped on the back of the second guard who was attempting to help his fellow guard. Using his sharp fangs, Dax bit hard into the shoulder while covering his eyes with one tail and hitting him on the head with the bar in his other tail.

"_Kalel...ahh..."_

As the Adrenaline crew filtered out of the final cage, some of those that were fit went to help Kirk deal with the guards while other stayed beside Kalel and McCoy. One woman remain inside, sat on the floor.

"_Zoe!"_

There was a liquid surrounding her. With the help of a red shirt officer and Kalel, Zoe exited the cage.

"_Tell me your not!"_ The look Kalel got from Zoe told her she was. Zoe was in labour. _"Leo?"_

"_We need to get her out of here. Let's hope Spock got that shield..."_

Just as McCoy was about to finish he was interrupted by a blinding red light and a loud warning over the tannoy.

_Intruders have freed the prisoners. Mine will self destruct in ten minutes._

At that moment Kirk, and the Adrenaline crew who went to help him, appeared.

Kirk's lip had swelled slightly and the cut on his head had re-opened. Kalel eyes shot to the form in Kirk's arms. Dax was limp but breathing, his tail clearly broken.

"_Let's get out of here!"_

The now larger group of Star Fleet officers ran outside, apart from Zoe who was being carried by two burly looking blue shirts. The panic was punctuated by the screams of Zoe, caused by her contractions.

Reaching outside they saw that the shield surrounding the shuttle was indeed gone. As they sprinted towards the shuttle they were joined by Spock and Uhura who had clearly been in a fight.

The lights began to flash even faster.

_Self destruct in three minutes._

Spock took the pilot seat and Uhura became his co-pilot. The dishevelled Adrenaline crew piled into the shuttle. As McCoy assisted the two blue shirts lifting Zoe on board, he saw that Kalel wasn't there.

"_Kal!"_

Kirk spun on his heel to see Kalel mid battle with...the Prince of the native's. He passed the limp Dax to McCoy.

"_I'll get her you need to help the one in labour."_ Before McCoy could protest, Kirk pushed him on board and ran back to help Kalel. Some of the Adrenaline crew had found weapons on the shuttle and were buying as much time as they could by shooting any Romulan that shot at them.

Seeing that help was heading her way, the Prince grabbed and pulled Kalel close, putting a jagged knife to her throat.

"_Stay there."_ He could speak english. His accent was incredibly strong but he was understandable.

"_You will leave without this one."_

"_The hell I will."_ Kirk was pissed. Anger was surging threw his body.

"_She **will** be my bride." _The Prince's hand began to roam. Starting from her thigh, he slowly made his way up over her stomach, resting on her breast.

Kalel's eyes were locked on Kirk's, full of fear. Kirk felt something stir in him, a beast full of anger, wanting to be unleashed.

"_You realise that she will kill you."_ Kirk noticed that Kalel's hand was slowly moving toward the dagger that the Prince had in a sheath.

"_These beings will make me king and I'll will need a brave, beautiful wife to bear my children." _A devilish smile spread across his face as he examined Kalel's body.

"_Let me know how that goes."_ With lightning fast reflexes Kalel stabbed him in his leg making sure to bend it slightly, causing more pain. She rapidly lifted her leg until it made contact with his groin.

The Prince slumped to the ground in agony allowing Kalel to dash towards Kirk. She grabbed Kirk's had as she passed, jumping on to the shuttle.

"_GO!"_

Spock immediately took off. Kalel was shaking and crying both out of fear and anger. Kirk pulled her close as the shuttle rocked from side to side due to gun fire.

"_We are out of range."_ called back Uhura. Kalel began to cry harder on to Kirk's shoulder. He pulled away and was replaced by McCoy who held her softly but securely, like he did when they were young.

"_Can we reach Scotty with this?"_ he asked as he popped his head int the cock pit.

"_We should be able to Captain."_ Spock pressed on a few buttons and nodded to Kirk.

"_Scotty?"_

"_Err...Captain? Are you the one in the Romulan shuttle?" _Kirk had never been so happy to hear that scottish voice.

"_Yeah. We have a fair few injured and a woman who just gave birth so we are gonna need med staff in the shuttle bay. Which one are we coming in to?"_

"_Captain, please proceed to shuttle bay 2."_ Sulu answered. Kirk let out a sigh of relief and headed into the back.

Kirk made his way to Spock.

Kalel had stopped crying but was still clearly shaken. Dax was awake again and held her close trying to keep his broken tail as straight as he could. McCoy was attending to Zoe and her child when he saw Kirk. McCoy gave him a short curt nod. Kirk gave him a small smile and sat next to Kalel.

"_Thank you."_ She never raised her head to look at him but put one of her hands in his. He gently squeezed her hand before putting his arm around her. Thankful for the short bit of piece they had.


	5. The Rescue-Team Spock

_**Previously:-The Landing Party had spent the night in the wrecked U.S.S Adrenaline. Kalel had awoken on top of Kirk leading to a little moment between them. After breakfast they had concocted a plan to save the prisoners of the Romulan Miners. They infiltrated the mine and split into two teams. Spock and Uhura want to take out the shield while Kalel, McCoy and Kirk went to rescue the prisoners.**_

_**Not gonna lie, don't really understand Romulan names. If somebody does, let me know if I've done it right or not. Thank you. **_

**The Rescue-Team Spock.**

Kalel was right. Upstairs didn't have that many guards, only a few on the side consoles. The central console was empty. That fact it was so desolate did not make Uhura like the situation any better.

"_Spock, this feels too easy."_ said Uhura, voicing her worries. He agreed.

As quiet as they could they made their way into the main hub, stopping behind one of the outcroppings. Apparently the Romulans really like their outcroppings.

Being the lightest of the two of them Uhura made her way over to the furthest console and knocked out the guard before dragging him into the shadows. Spock dealt with the closest guard using the Vulcan nerve pinch.

"_Feels far too easy."_ the uneasy feeling Uhura had was only getting worse. _"Wait Spock. Grab his jacket."_

Spock looked at her confused.

"_Don't you think they'll notice you more if your bright blue Star Fleet shirt is glaring out the window?"_ He nodded and pulled on the jacket taken from the guard. Uhura remained a decent distance away from the window.

Keeping their wits about them, Spock began to tap away on the main console, every so often checking the cameras both upstairs and downstairs. Spock saw that Kalel and McCoy had already freed two cages worth prisoners.

"_Hmm."_ A small smile appeared on Spock's face as he turned off the lights down in the prison.

"_I believe that I have located the shield controls. Uhura, I'll need you to go to the console to the right and on my mark, flick the switch." _explained Spock.

She jogged over and saw that the shield controls were on the screen. _"Ready."_

"_3...2...1...mark." _They flicked the switches in perfect unison.

Uhura appeared at the side of Spock as the shield surrounding the shuttle outside flickered and faded.

"_Congratulations."_ Spock and Uhura spun around to see a Romulan man wearing a long, deep green trench coat. He had two guards on either side of him.

"_You have managed to unlock the shuttle. But tell me, what do you intend to do know?" _a villainous smile coated his face.

"_I don't believe we are acquainted." _stated Spock.

"_Hmm. I am Kylor Tr'Dor. Commander of this mining group. Now who might you be."_

"_I am Commander Spock and this is Lieutenant Uhura. We are of the U.S.S Enterprise and you have Star Fleet prisoners..."_

"_You aim to disrupt us but you have failed." _Spock raised and eyebrow. _"We already have what we came for."_

"_Which was?" _butted in Uhura.

"_Since you will not walk out of here. A rare metal. When combined with a mixture of both fire and water it becomes very, explosive. Now you're wondering where I may use this but do not fret it will not be on your precious Star Fleet, but on my own planets leaders."_

The guards on either side Kylor exchanged confused and panicked looks. Clearly he hadn't told them what he was planning.

"_We will be no part of that."_

Kylor never even turned to look at the man on his right. He simply raised his phaser and shot the guard clean in the head.

"_Any other objections?"_ his eyes never left Spock's.

The other guards didn't say anything but also didn't look at the lifeless body on the floor.

"Good now set the self destruct. We're leaving."

One of the guards walked over to the console of the left and after pressing a few buttons he turned to face Kylor.

"_The prisoners are being freed sir."_ Kylor shrugged his shoulders and left the main hub. The guard finished tapping away on the screen a voice over the tannoy spoke.

_Intruders have freed the prisoners. Mine will self destruct in ten minutes_

Seizing the opportunity, Uhura pulled out the phaser hidden under her shirt and quickly stunned the guards in the room. Spock rushed over to the console and after pulling the stunned guard off of it began franticly tapping.

"_There is nothing that I can do to stop the self destruct. We need to get out of here."_

Not waiting for a reply Spock grabbed Uhura and dashed towards the stairs. Before they reached them one of the guards that they had knocked out earlier had woken up and tackled Spock to the floor. The other guars grabbed Uhura around the waist.

She stomped on his foot causing him to let go as Spock had managed to push off his guard. Using her agility, Uhura jumped towards the wall and kicked off it, aiming for the guards head with her foot. The guard caught her foot and dragged her to the floor with a thud. Her face made contact with the floor and bust her nose.

Spock was sat on top of his guard swinging punches for his face. He successfully knocked him out again and rushed to Uhura's aid. With all the strength he had he pulled the remaining guard off of Uhura. She shot up and launched a kick straight for head. The guard slumped against the wall unconscious.

Spock was now bleeding from his eyebrow and Uhura from her nose. They rushed outside and joined the group of Star Fleet officer running toward the shuttle.

_Self destruct in three minutes._

Spock sat down in the pilot seat and Uhura became his co-pilot. They began to prepare for take off when they heard McCoy shout. Uhura headed to the back of the shuttle to see what was happening.

"_Oh my!" _

She knelt down beside the lady in labour and held her hand. A severely distressed McCoy appeared and sat in front of the pregnant woman.

"_What's going on?" _asked Uhura.

"_Kirk's gone to save Kalel. This is Zoe and she is in labour." _McCoy didn't want to think off what might be happening. _"We are not leaving without them!"_ He added louder so that Spock could hear him.

Zoe's screams became much louder as her baby arrived. Uhura had never been present at a birth before let alone present at a birth during a firefight.

Surprisingly the baby arrived with no complications what-so-ever.

Thanking her for her help McCoy began to check the other officers aboard. Uhura went back into the cock pit and told Spock what was happening.

A few moments later they heard Kirk shout go at the top of his lungs. With a quick glance back, Spock began to take off, still getting shot at from the Romulans below.

"_We are out of range." _called back Uhura.

Spock and Uhura were joined shortly after by Kirk.

"_Can we reach Scotty with this?"_ he asked.

"_We should be able to Captain."_ Spock pressed on a few buttons and nodded to Kirk.

"_Scotty?"_

"Err...Captain? Are you the one in the Romulan shuttle?"Kirk had never been so happy to hear that scottish voice.

"_Yeah. We have a fair few injured and a woman who just gave birth so we are gonna need med staff in the shuttle bay. Which one are we coming in to?"_

"_Captain, please proceed to shuttle bay 2."_ Sulu answered. Kirk let out a sigh of relief and headed into the back.

Uhura finally began to relax as they approached the Enterprise.

"_We need to tell Kirk about Kylor."_ said Uhura, leaning back a little in the chair, pinching at her nose.

"_Agreed."_ Spock glanced at Uhura and passed her a tissue, which she gratefully took with a smile.


	6. McCoy's Death Stare

_**Previously:-Kirk, Kalel and McCoy managed to free the prisoners both native and Adrenaline. Spock and Uhura disabled the shield around the shuttle but before they could get out they met the Romulan leader. Kylor told them that he had found a metal that would explode when in contact with both water and fire and that he planned to use it on the Leaders on his home planet. Along with the surviving crew of the Adrenaline the Star Fleet officers fled Mombao.**_

**McCoy's Death Stare.**

Kalel was stood in a shower, letting the hot water slide down her smooth skin, trying to forget recent events. Most of the Adrenaline crew were in the Med Bay being fully checked over. Those who had only small cuts that were easy to attend to had been given jobs aboard the Enterprise. Kalel had been given her own room on the Enterprise. On the Adrenaline she had to share with three other women but that was a much smaller ship. She turned off the shower, wrapped a fluffy cream towel around her body and left the bathroom.

As she stood in the bathroom doorway she looked about her new room. Everything was so tidy and white and everything had it's place. On the wall to her right there was a wide window revealing the expanse of space zipping past. Kalel always felt so small when she looked into space. There were so many different species out there and they didn't even know of them all. The bed to her left was queen sized and had soft red sheets that were neatly tucked in.

After getting dry, she sat down on the bottom of the bed and pulled on her underwear before putting on some tight grey trousers and black boots.

She walked over to the table just in front of her and lifted up the neatly folded red square of fabric. As the fabric fell it showed that it was a dress.

Kalel's eyes thinned. _"I'm __**not**__ wearing a dress."_

With a sigh, she threw it on to her bed, turning her bare back to the door in the far corner and just in time too.

The bedroom door slid open and a sandy haired man wearing a yellow shirt walked in.

"_Don't you know how to knock...Jim."_ Kalel looked over her shoulder at him, a cheeky smile on her face as Kirk blatantly stared at her rear.

"_Don't you know how to lock doors?"_ he retorted, playfully. She giggled.

He had expected her to tell him to either get out or turn around but she didn't.

"_Hmm. Confident in her own skin."_ he thought as the respect he had for her increased.

"_Question, handsome, can I change this into a tank top?"_ she asked putting on her bra and turning to face him, holding out the red dress.

"_Why? You'll look great in a dress. You have great legs." _his smile grew wider before he finished, _"Sure, do what you want."_

Kirk passed her some scissors from a cupboard behind him. She began to cut away at the dress, cutting off the short, "_and pointless"_ she thought, sleeves and cutting off a fair amount at the bottom. Kirk laid down on the bed as she carefully burnt the edge of the former dress to prevent it from fraying. She pulled the now red top on.

Kirk couldn't help but notice how much it hugged her marvellous hourglass figure. It rested just above her trousers showing a little bit of stomach.

"_Why did you join Star Fleet?"_ asked Kirk, placing his arms behind his head, curiosity getting the best of him. The question caught Kalel off-guard.

After a few moments of silence, Kirk grabbed Kalel by the loophole on her trousers, pulling her onto the bed.

"_Smooth Jim."_ He winked, still waiting for a response. She sighed. _"I joined because I was sick of doing nothing. Sat in an office, in an awful skirt," _Kirk hummed imagining her causing her to hit him in his stomach, _"Stop it, listening to people whine about pointless things."_

"_So...nothing to do with your father then." _said Kirk tentatively, hoping that he hadn't hit a nerve.

Kalel got off of the bed, stood up and walked over to the window, stared out of it only being dragged back to reality by the touch of Kirk's hand on her hips. He stood on her left as she still looked out the window.

"_Surprisingly not. I had to..." _she sighed, gathering her composure before turning to face Kirk, _"I had to work late as did my boss. He decided that he wanted a little fun."_

Her voice began to break. Kirk moved his hands to hers and held them tightly. He felt compelled to help her all he could, the need to protect her even though he knew full well she could fight and defend herself.

"_He tried to...and I fought him off. I hit him around the head with the nearest item I could grab ahold of. A lamp if you're wondering."_

Kirk pulled her closer to him, so close that their hips connected and Kirk could feel how fast her breath was. She was trembling and a tear glided down her cheek.

"_You don't have to continue." _he said trying to spare her the pain.

"_No, I do." _She took a deep breath. He may not have known it but this was actually helping her.

"_He was laid unconscious, blood dripping out his head. So I phoned the police and waited for them. I put pressure on the wound while I waited. I was obviously arrested. But as I was in the cell, a Captain of Star Fleet had gotten wind of what happened. I think he had a friend on the force."_

"_The captain of the Adrenaline."_

"_Yeah. Captain Jack Wallace decided that he would take me aboard his ship and teach me the in's and out's of being a security officer. He said that I knew how to defend myself but also how to help those injured."_

"_I thought you were a engineer."_ said Kirk confused.

"_I am. I always liked to tinker and I helped out the engineering crew a lot, eventually landing an engineering role. Gradually working my way to Commander. Honestly I'm thankful he did take me in. Leo would've_ _killed me if I'd been thrown in prison." _She chuckled to herself.

"_Did you ever tell Bones about it?"_

"_Yeah but obviously not the whole joining Star Fleet thing. He'd only panic."_

It made sense now.

"_So that's why you looked so scared when the Prince's hand began to..."_ his voice was soft.

"_Lucky for me, I had this really cute guy to save me this time."_ Kalel looked into his crystal blue eyes, a small, rather timid, smile on her face moving a strand of her crimson hair out of her face. She felt much better after opening up to someone other than McCoy, like a weight was lifted of her shoulders.

Kirk couldn't look away. He found her olive eyes enchanting. There was pain behind them, a lot of it, but also something else...a strong sense of determination, a fight. He respected her wholeheartedly. She was McCoy's cousin but he just couldn't resist the urge to flirt even if it meant that Bones would throttle him. He was torn.

When he exited his thoughts, she was leaning in closer. Her plump, red lips millimetres away from his.

"_Screw it."_ Kirk thought.

He gave in and let his body take control. Their lips crashed into each other, gaining in speed and passion. His hands were holding onto her lower back for dear life as if he was scared she may suddenly disappear. Her left hand was locked firmly on his head as her thumb was stroking his cheek. Her right hand was clutching at his shirt, her nails digging in slightly.

As his right hand moved to grasp at her rear, Kalel's right hand had moved to take ahold of the top of his trousers pulling him as close as she could, the kiss becoming even deeper.

They barely heard the swish of the bedroom door as they continued kissing. They did, however, hear the deafening roar of Kirk's name. His full name.

Breaking apart and turning to face the door they saw a extremely angry McCoy in the doorway. If fact, angry doesn't begin to explain how McCoy felt at the sight of his best friend making out with his younger cousin.

"_Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy and Commander Johnston to the bridge."_ Saved by the bell...well, Sulu.

_**Hopefully I did this alright. It's my first attempt at a scene like this. If you have any issues or can think of a better way to word it please let me know. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	7. Romulus or Remus

_**Previously- Kalel was getting changed in her newly allocated room upon the Enterprise when Kirk paid her a visit. Not being a lover of dresses Kalel asks if she can change her red dress into a shirt. As she was personalising the dress Kirk asked her why she joined Star Fleet. Kalel told him about her old boss which led to another, more intimate moment between the two. The moment was interrupted by McCoy and all three we called to the bridge.**_

**Romulus or Remus.**

They walked to the bridge in silence. Kirk and Kalel felt like naughty children who had been caught with their hand in the biscuit tin. McCoy had not said anything but was breathing heavy and walking at an incredibly fast speed.

He was furious. McCoy knew that Kalel got around but never imagined...Kirk was his best friend and didn't exactly stick with one girl himself. Either way he saw it, McCoy was going to be left picking up the pieces. Kalel could fall in love with Jim and he could tear her heart out. Or it could go the other way. One way or the other he was probably going to lose one of them.

The door slid open and the three of them walked into the centre of the bridge. Spock turned to face them.

"_Captain...Whilst disabling the shield, Lieutenant Uhura and I encountered the leader of the Romulan miners." _His back was straight and his hands were behind his back.

Kirk sat down in the chair, resting his foot on the edge, Kalel was leaning against the console the Sulu was. McCoy was stood, resting his head on his hand, his glance flicking between Kirk and Kalel, brows furrowed.

Uhura spoke next.

"_Captain, his name is Kylor Tr'dor. He said that he had found a metal that would be explosive if it touches water and fire."_

Kirk raised his eyebrows and looked at Spock and Kalel. _"Is that possible?"_

"_I may have been there for four months but I heard nothing about any special metals or anything."_ Kalel replied.

"_As far as I could tell he was not lying Jim."_

"_What else did he say?"_

"_That he intends to use it on his planets leaders."_

Kirk nodded in acknowledgement. _"Uhura can we contact Romulus or Remus from here?"_

She gave a short nod, turned to sit at her console and began to tap away.

"_On screen."_

An elderly Romulan man appeared on the main screen. He looked stern and unamused at Kirk's interruption to what ever he was doing.

"_Sir, I am Capitan James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise."_

That was the most professional Kalel had seen Kirk in the brief time she had known him. She had to admit, she preferred the flirty version of him better, he was much more fun.

"_I am Praetor Darok. You have disturbed me during important negotiations so this had better be just as important."_ His voice was as dry and as stern as he looked.

Kirk continued, _"We have information that a Romulan man named Kylor Tr'Dor may intend to attack you and your fellow leaders. However we don't know whether he will attack Romulus or Remus."_

The Romulan man hummed to himself.

"_So let me get this straight Capitan. You **believe** that this individual will attack our leaders. Tell me do you have any proof what so ever?"_

"_No, but you can't just sit idly by..."_

"_You presume to tell me what to do with my own planet and leaders. You are going on the word of a crazed individual. No, Capitan you have no proof so if you'll excuse me I will return to the truly important things that I have to attend to."_

The screen went black leaving everyone stunned. A few moments went by in silence.

"_Well he was a chipper fella."_ everyone turned to face the Scotsman in the corner.

"_Any one else get the feeling he knows more that he's letting on?" _asked Kirk.

Kalel chuckled before saying what everyone was thinking. _"Sooo...what now?"_

Kirk looked into her olive eyes. He had expected her to look away but she didn't. She looked right back into his causing the side of his mouth to curl up a little.

"_We go anyway. In two teams, one to Romulus and one to Remus."_

"_You realise, Jim, that the Romulans will probably be on the look out for the Enterprise after that." _chimed in McCoy, trying to hide his anger._ "You do have a reputation."_

"_He has a point..."_

"_Don't side with me Kal."_

Kalel rolled her eyes.

"_You child." _the annoyance in her voice was apparent, _"Do you have a ship that doesn't scream hey we're from Star Fleet?"_

Everyone could sense the tension building. Spock glanced at Uhura who shrugged her shoulders.

"_Oh, if you think I'm gonna let you go..."_ McCoy's hand dropped to his side, fury in his eyes.

"_Let me go where, Leo? Anywhere near Romulans or anywhere near Jim, hmm." _her voiced was laced with exasperation.

McCoy stood frozen to the spot.

"_I'm a grown woman. I can fend for myself."_

Kalel stormed out of the bridge not really knowing where she was going. McCoy could feel everyones eyes on him. He sighed heavily and headed to the med bay.

All eyes now switched to Kirk who was still sat in the chair feeling slightly more awkward than he did before. Gradually everyone went back to their stations, everyone bar Spock and Uhura.

Uhura stood arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Spock stood in the same position as before.

"_Jim..."_

"_I know Spock."_

He rose from the chair and headed after McCoy.

McCoy was busying himself with organising the medical supplies in the cabinet. Kirk watched him for while, trying to decide what he was going to say and trying to judge just how pissed off McCoy was.

Deciding to grin and bear it, Kirk sat on the bed next to McCoy.

"_Bones listen."_

"_Don't wanna hear it." _McCoy never looked up.

"_Your relationship with your cousin is more important than me and her. You have my word I will stop flirting with her and she won't come down to Romulus with me. She can lead the team that goes to Remus. This is her fight as well, she'll probably want to go to one of the Romulan planets."_

McCoy sighed before looking at Kirk.

"_She's right Jim. She's not a child anymore."_

"_It's understandable that you want to protect her. Especially after everything with her father and her boss..."_

McCoy's eyes widened. His head shot to face Kirk.

"_She told you?"_

Kirk nodded slowly, unsure of what that meant.

"_She's never...She must feel really comfortable around you. She's never told anyone about those things...ever."_

McCoy gave a small chuckle as he rubbed his face.

"_Jim, do what's best for the Romulans not what's best for me. In high school, Kalel did gymnastics and pretty much every fighting thing she could. If she would be more use with you, then take her."_

Kirk held out his hand for McCoy to shake. Instead McCoy pulled him into a hug.

"_Er...what have you done with the old Bones?" _jested Kirk, his playful smile returning to his face.

"_I should go talk to her."_ McCoy patted Kirk's shoulder before leaving.

Kalel was sat on the bed in her room. Tears were sliding down her face as she plaited her hair into a fish plait.

It was her life and she could do what she wanted. She didn't need Leonard to protect her anymore. That's why she trained so much when she was a teen, spurred on by the fact McCoy got married. Kalel could no longer rely on him, not when he had other things to focus on.

The light at the side of the room door flashed. With a sigh Kalel walked over and pushed the button, opening the door, wiping the tears away as she went.

She was greeted by a man covering his face with... an old school chess set?

"_Can I help you?"_

"_That depends on whether you wanna forgive your overprotective cousin." _The man lowered the chess set to reveal a rather sheepish McCoy behind.

Kalel indicated for McCoy to enter as she walked over to the sofa.

"_Kal..."_

She punched him on the arm, a smile on her face.

"_Are we gonna play or what?"_

A few games later, McCoy had lost all of them, the mood had become considerably lighter. Well, Kalel's had but McCoy had moved from anger about his best friend and his cousin to anger about losing so many games of chess.

"What do...how do you...erm." McCoy rubbed the back of his neck.

Kalel turned slowly to face him, her smile had turned into a big grin. Luckily for him Kalel knew what he wanted to say.

"_I can't deny that there isn't anything there, Leo. It's, not like the others. I even told him about Dad."_

Her eyes began to well up again. McCoy put his arm around her pulling her closer.

"_I felt, I feel comfortable around him, safe even."_

McCoy let her go so she could take her turn on the chess board. As she waited for McCoy to take his turn she grabbed a jacket from her closet. McCoy however didn't take his go but just watched Kalel.

"_If you and Jim want to...then who am I to stand in the way." _he said as she pulled on the black jacket. _"You never forbade me to marry, so I should let at least let you date."_

Kalel wiped her eyes and hugged McCoy tightly.

_**By old school chess I mean they aren't playing the 3D one.**_

_**I didn't know how to say the line "the annoyance in her voice was apparent" in another way. If you can think of something let me know because I don't like that line. I would appreciate the help. Thank You.**_


	8. Father and Son

_**Previously-Kirk, Kalel and McCoy headed to the bridge in silence. Spock informed them about Kylor and his plan. Deciding that they need to act, Kirk contacted Romulus and told them. After Praetor Darok refused to listen the Enterprise decided to go anyway. McCoy didn't want Kalel to go leading to **__**an argument. After finding out Kalel had told Kirk about her father, McCoy realised it was something more.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Father and Son<span>.**

_Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Commander Johnston to Docking bay 3._

As Sulu's voice echoed through the Enterprise, Kalel quickly changed her shirt, from the red Star Fleet top to a plain black shirt, before heading towards her chamber door. It was, after all, her idea to avoid looking like Star Fleet officers.

"_Oh it's ok I'll tidy this up."_ said McCoy playfully, _"Stay safe."_

Kalel quickly hugged McCoy before heading to the docking bay.

Kirk, Spock and Sulu were already there. Kirk was wearing a black leather jacket on top of a grey shirt, Sulu wore a deep blue jumper where as Spock donned a grey jacket fully fastened making him look incredibly formal. People were filtering in and out the small raider ship that the Enterprise had confiscated, making sure that the ship was fully stocked.

Seeing Kalel jog over, her red fish plait flowing behind her, Kirk gulped and pulled her to one side, a knot in his stomach. Sulu and Spock made their way on to the raider ship. He didn't want to stop flirting with her, she wasn't just another possible conquest, but Bones was his best friend. Kirk didn't want to lose him either.

"_Can I talk to you?" _he had a somber look on his face.

"_You did just pull me to one side, Jim"_ she was smiling.

"_You're Bones'..."_

She laughed loudly, before grabbing the edge of his jacket, pulling him close to her and planting a kiss straight on his lips. He was shocked but didn't pull away. Instead he put his hands on her lower back. She pulled away slowly making him want more.

"_Like I said. I'm a grown woman. Honestly, I've never felt comfortable enough to tell anyone about my dad. But I feel comfortable around you. It must be that Kirk charm." _Her face began to grow red as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"_Soo...Bones is ok with us?"_

"_He said he was. If he was lying he'll just have to lump it."_

They both laughed before kissing again.

They walked over to the raider ship, side by side.

"_It's Valentine's Day soon."_

"_Your point being."_

"_Would you like to have dinner with me?"_

Kalel stopped to stare at Kirk, shocked that he had actually asked her on a date.

"_A date? On Valentine's Day? Hmm no." _His face dropped, _"But I will have dinner with you on my birthday."_

Kirk's charming smile appeared once again on his handsome face.

On the raider ship Sulu had settled into the pilots seat and Spock was on his right. Kalel took the chair to Sulu's left and Kirk sat at the other side of Spock.

It was in surprisingly good condition for a raider ship. The crew of the Enterprise only had to fix small problems and give it a good clean. You have no idea how dirty a raider ship can get.

The engines purred into life as they took off, leaving the Enterprise. Kalel closed her eyes and hummed with contentment, spinning in her chair, as she listened to the engines whirring, sending small vibrations through the ship. Kalel opened her eyes to find Kirk staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"_What? I'm an engineer. I like engines."_ she stated defensively.

Kirk snickered before turning back to his console before addressing everyone.

"_Right, since we don't know what planet Kylor is attacking we'll have to split up. Spock and I will go to Romulus while Kalel and Sulu go to Remus. Keep in contact with the Enterprise and each other as best as you can." _Kirk's glanced at Kalel when he said this causing her to raise an eyebrow.

They all nodded in agreement.

"_If your going to Romulus, it'll be easier to drop you two off first."_ said Sulu not moving his gaze from his console.

"_Then let's go."_

They managed to pass Romulus clearance and drop Kirk and Spock off. As soon as they were off of the ship, Sulu took off again and made his way to Remus as fast as he could. They couldn't afford to dawdle.

"_So, where should we start looking?" _asked Kirk.

"_The Senate is probably the most likely place he will attack."_

Kirk gestured with his arm for Spock to lead on. Spock nodded and jogged towards the Senate building dodging in and out of the civilians.

The Senate was the most elaborate building Kirk had ever seen. It had huge ceilings that had red and gold banners dangling from the beams. The floor was made from marble and had red rugs indicating the paths to other rooms. Spock marched towards the desk that was just beneath a intricate staircase.

"_Excuse me Miss but it is vital that we see the Praetor of Romulus. He may be in danger."_ Spock made sure that he sounded polite but that the lady behind the desk could still hear the urgency.

Her hair was scraped back into a tight bun, the only thing on her face was an astonishingly straight fringe. She wore a smooth light grey dress that had the Romulan logo on the shoulders.

The lady looked at Spock with her grey eyes, then at Kirk, then back at her screen. Her look of initial shock changed back to her well practiced stoic expression.

"_I'm sorry, sir, but we have been informed not to let you in." _she stated dryly.

"_Wait, What?" _anger boiled inside Kirk. Only Praetor Darok knew that they were on their way.

Before Kirk could argue Spock grabbed him by the arm and led him out, avoiding causing a scene and getting arrested. They would be of no use if they had gotten arrested.

Sulu and Kalel stood outside the Senate on Remus debating what they should do. Sulu had his head rested on his hand. Kalel was leaning against a fence with her hands in her pockets.

"_Neither of us have the rank to be listened to in there."_ Sulu was watching the people of Remus filter in and out of the giant building. Kalel leaned to her right seeing a small secluded path down the side of the Senate.

"_How are you with stealth, Sulu?" _He looked at Kalel and saw a cheeky smile on her face. He looked in the direction she was then smiled and nodded, realising what she was planning.

They headed around the Senate building trying to spot another way in. When they reached the back they noticed that a window on the second floor was open.

Kalel rested her back against the wall for stability, as Sulu took a run up. With the help of Kalel, Sulu jumped up the wall and grabbed a hold of the window. Kalel however didn't need Sulu's help to reach the window.

When she landed without a sound on the inside, she noticed that Sulu was looking at her, impressed.

"_I did gymnastics." _Sulu gave a quiet ah of understanding.

Staying in the shadows and as being quiet as they could, Kalel and Sulu prowled the Senate corridors until they came across two Romulan men who were apparently having a heated argument.

Kalel and Sulu darted into the nearest room and left the door open slightly so they could eavesdrop.

"_You should have dealt with the Enterprise, Kylor! Instead you let them get away, jeopardising our whole plan!"_

Kalel and Sulu exchanged shocked and bewildered looks.

"_Isn't that the Praetor that Kirk talked to back on the Enterprise?"_ whispered Sulu. Kalel simply nodded. But on the inside she thought _"Kirk's not just a pretty face then."_

The Praetor had begun to pace still shouting at the other man, Kylor. Kylor didn't look remotely phased nor did it look like he was listening.

"_Now, now father. Since when was this our plan? I was the one who went looking for the ore. Why should I share the combined power of Romulus and Remus with you?"_

Praetor Darok struck his son with the back of his hand.

"_You are my son and will do as I will say you ungrateful little boy."_

They stared at each other before a short blast echoed through the corridor. A few seconds later the Praetor slumped to the floor, blood oozing from his stomach. Kylor knelt down beside his now dead father and rummaged in his pockets for something.

Kalel fully closed the door fully as Kylor walked down the corridor, passing the room they were hiding in. After hearing his footsteps die out at the end of the corridor, Kalel pulled out her communicator from her jacket pocket.

"_Enterprise, Jim?"_

"_Kalel, they won't let us in the Senate. How's it on your end?" _Kirk's voice was as clear as day.

"_Kylor is here. The Praetor from earlier was his father. They want to rule both..."_

Kirk and Spock heard a thud, a groan, then silence filled the room and terror filled Kirk's heart.

"_Kalel? Sulu? Talk to me." _his voice was laced with panic.

Kirk and Spock were stood outside the Senate on Romulus. The bright orange sun was glaring down on them as Kirk and Spock listened to the static they got through the comm.

"_Kalel?" _Kirk couldn't hide the dread in his voice.

He looked up for the comm meeting Spock's eyes, his eyebrows were furrowed.

"_Hello Captain."_

Kylor's cold, deep voice chimed from the comm.

"_Where's Kalel and Sulu?"_

"_Why don't you come to Remus and find out. Then you can say goodbye to your precious little girlfriend."_ A short sharp beep indicated that he had closed communications.

Kirk angrily put the comm back into his pocket as he paced with fury. Spock had begun to look around, his brow no longer furrowed. He eventually found what he was looking for.

"_We can beam to Remus, Jim. It's the fastest way."_ Without turning around to see if Kirk was following, Spock sprinted for the transporter building.

_Beep Beep._

Not slowing down, Kirk pulled the comm back out of his pocket.

"_KYLOR!"_

"_Why would it be Kylor?"_ The sound of McCoy brought a whole new sense of dread and sorrow to Kirk.

They had arrived at the transporter building and Spock began to tap away on the first free transporter console they could reach.

"_Jim." _Kirk could hear the fear in McCoy's voice.

"_Kylor is on Remus. Before Kalel could tell us what he wanted they got cut off. I promise you Bones, I **will** bring her back."_

Kirk could hear McCoy breathing heavily on the other side of the comm.

"_You better Jim."_

Kirk looked up to see Spock stepping into the Transporter and quickly followed suit putting the comm back into his pocket, again, his heart pounding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just incase, by comm I mean the communicator but you probably figured that out because your so clever xD.<strong>_


	9. THe Remus Senate

_**Previously-Kirk, Spock, Sulu and Kalel prepped for the trips to Romulus and Remus. Kirk asked Kalel if she would have dinner with him on Valentine's Day. She said she have dinner on her birthday. On Romulus Kirk and Spock were denied entry to the Praetor while Kalel and Sulu snuck into the Senate on Remus. They overheard Kylor arguing with his father (the Praetor) before killing him. As Kalel was telling Kirk and Spock what they saw they were cut off. Kirk and Spock dashed to the transporters to get to Remus.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Remus Senate.<strong>

Kalel slowly opened her eyes. The bright light blinded her and it took her eyes a while to adjust. She was staring up at the colourful glass ceiling in a very high ceilinged, very large room. In the distance Kalel could hear people whispering. From what she could hear, it sounded like Romulan.

Kalel remembered what happened. She and Sulu had seen Kylor kill his father and while telling Kirk. She felt a throbbing at the back of her head.

"_Crap."_ she mentally cursed.

She became painfully aware of where she was. There were clear heavy tubes encased around her body as she was tied to a cold metal table. The piping was intwined with her limbs and wrapped around her throat, reducing the amount she could turn her head.

Panic flooded her body as she remembered Sulu. Kalel's eyes began to scan around the small distance her head could move.

He was a short distance away, tied down just as she was. Sulu was still out cold.

"_Sulu? Sulu wake up."_ she whispered trying not to alert the guards that she was conscious.

Kalel froze and fell silent when she heard slow footsteps heading towards her. Kylor's face appeared above her, an evil grin painted on it. He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"_If you struggle you will only make the tubes tighten. They will crush your weak human throat."_ he let loose a deep, rumbling cackle as put a bit of pressure on the tubing around her throat, choking her slightly. He walked around her table to stand in between Kalel and Sulu, who was now waking up. _"If you'll both bring your attention here."_

Sulu was now fully conscious and looking at Kalel.

"_Here we have the fascinating ore I gathered from Mombao. It was a shame I couldn't find more. Imagine what I could do with bombs filled with this stuff." _Kylor's dark, crazed eyes flashed with greed.

"_How about you go find some more and blow yourself up in the process. That'll make our lives easier." _Kalel tried to keep up the sheen of confidence but inside she was terrified.

Kylor's face snapped towards Kalel sending a shiver down her spine.

"_Hmm, so feisty. No wonder that Prince wanted you so badly." _Kalel shifted uncomfortably at the mention of that vile power hungry Prince. Kylor's vicious smile grew wider.

"_These tubes will fill with lava and an ice cold liquid. You, boy, will have the displeasure of having super cooled helium pumped through those body will go numb with pain. You never know, a limb might freeze completely."_

Kylor stood straight looking up at the stained glassed ceiling. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"_You, girly, will feel every inch of your body cook. You'll feel the heat before the lava gets anywhere near you, but when it does...Oooh your screams will echo off of the floor and walls. And I will enjoy them." _he spoke the last bit through gritted teeth.

Sulu couldn't hide his fear, his body began to shake, but he knew he had the nicer of the two. His body was going to go numb. Kalel would feel everything and he would have to listen to her screams and know he couldn't do anything to help her.

Kylor glanced at the guard who had appeared behind him. The evil smile that had never left Kylor's face grew even wider. He lent down over the square table in between Kalel and Sulu. The see-through box had a viscous silver liquid inside. Kylor began to press the buttons on the top of the box.

Kylor was right. Kalel could feel the heat before she could see the lava.

"_KYLOR!"_

Kylor turned around to face the source of the booming voice. Kirk and Spock dashed into the centre of the room halted by the sight of a trapped Kalel and Sulu.

"_Since you two can't see, I would like to inform you that your valiant captain and the first officer have come to watch you die."_

Kirk stepped forward seething.

"_Let them go and I won't kill you." _he didn't even try to hide his rage.

Kylor roared with laughter.

"_It's a little late for that."_

Kirk's eyes shot to Kalel, fear and fury flooding his heart, as she unleashed a blood curdling shriek. The lava in the tube had reached her body.

Sulu couldn't make a sound. Not only didn't the super cooled liquid numb his body but it also numbed his mind.

Kirk sprinted for Kylor but was tackled by one of the guards. Kylor laughed as he took pot shots at Kirk whilst he fought a burly looking Romulan guard.

All hell broke loose as Kirk and Spock fought their way to Kalel and Sulu. Spock was taking on three Romulan guards at once while Kirk was wrestling on the ground with Kylor. With the anger surging through Kirk, he had knocked out the burly guard fairly quickly.

Kirk had Kylor pinned to the floor and was swinging punches for his head. Two of the guards that were fighting Spock broke off to help their leader. They picked Kirk clean off of Kylor leaving Kylor to punch Kirk in the stomach, blood dripping from his lip and nose.

Spock took this opportunity to knockout the guard that had stayed to fight him, and darted to Sulu. Spock located the source of the coolant and disconnect it. The bright, light blue liquid oozed out, back into the container that Spock had put the end of the tube in.

Sulu was incredibly dazed due to the pain but hearing the bone chilling screeches coming from Kalel helped bring him back to his senses.

"_Go help Kalel. I'll help Kirk."_ breathed Sulu, steadying himself as he got to his feet.

Spock rushed over to Kalel who was crying furiously, screaming in between sobs. The lava had now filled most of the tube, leaving Kalel's skin beneath red and blistered.

The more Kirk heard Kalel scream the angrier he got. Sulu had regained his full senses and was taking on the two guards, who had grabbed Kirk off of Kylor, at once. His agility far superior to theirs.

Kylor had managed to worm his way out of Kirk's fierce grip. Kirk hand was red roar after punching Kylor so many times. Blood dripped from Kirk's eyebrow and cheek.

"_You hear that Captain Kirk? Your precious girlfriend is in agony and your doing nothing to help her!"_

"_Ahhh!"_

Kirk launched himself at Kylor again. His fists were swinging back and forth with immense force. constantly reconnecting with Kylor's jaw. Kylor was no longer putting up a fight, he had no strength left, while Kirk was running on adrenaline and fury.

As another punch landed on Kylor's face, his head rolled back, his face covered in blood. He was knocked senseless. Sulu had to pull Kirk off of Kylor, other wise he would have kept punching until all the life had left Kylor.

Sulu and Kirk rushed to help Spock who was no nearer to saving Kalel. Sulu and Spock examined the tubing, the canister and the box for anyway to reverse what Kylor had done. The lava was to far gone to just disconnect it.

Kirk began to tug at the tubing around Kalel's legs not caring for the searing pain in his hands. He just wanted to save her, as much for her as it was for him and McCoy. He couldn't face having to tell McCoy that his cousin is...no he would save her.

A slight hissing could be heard from the box. Some of the coolant had managed to get to the ore, the only thing it needed now was the lava and they were running out of time.

"_Get out of here."_ Kalel could barely talk.

"_What? No!"_ Kirk bellowed with indignation.

Spock and Sulu rushed even more, their frustration growing.

"_The lava is too far through the tube. Go now before this place goes up in flames."_ her voice was weak from pain.

Kirk turned his head to face Sulu and Spock. Spock gave a slight shake of his head, indicating he didn't know what else to do, tears in his brown vulcan eyes. He didn't even attempt to hide his emotions.

"_Go to the Enterprise."_ Kirk's voice was just as quiet as Kalel's, defeated somewhat.

After placing a sympathetic hand on Kirk's shoulder and squeezing slightly, Spock and Sulu sprinted from the Senate.

"_Jim, you should..."_

"_Shut up."_

He placed a passionate kiss on her lips which she returned with the little energy she had left.

"_I need you to know I have never felt this strongly about anyone Jim."_ she let out a groan of pain as the lava edged closer to the ore.

They both had tears flooding down their faces.

"_Promise me you'll take care of Leo."_

Unable to speak Kirk nodded as the hissing and bubbling grew more intense.

"_I love you."_ Kalel whispered. Kirk leaned in to kiss Kalel again with as mush passion as he could, tears still streaming down their faces.

Kirk felt Kalel's head relax mid kiss, she had passed out.

"_I love you more than you know."_

He stroked her check one last time as a warm white light filled his vision. Within seconds The Senate was engulfed in flames. The box had exploded sending shockwaves through the hall, alighting everything it touched.

Kylor opened his eyes and rolled onto his front. He saw the melting tables covered in rubble on fire. He staggered to his feet growing dizzy as he did. A loud crash sounded from above him and he looked up to see a beam from the ceiling come crashing down on top of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes that have a fair amount of people in. Hopefully it's okay, let me know...please ^_^<strong>_


	10. The Medbay

_**Previously- Kalel and Sulu had been tied to a table, wrapped in tubing. Kylor had activated the box that was in between them. Super cooled helium was pipped through the tube wrapped around Sulu while Kalel had the lava. As Kirk fought Kylor, Spock managed to release Sulu and tried to free Kalel. After Kirk knocked out Kylor all three attempted to save Kalel but to no avail. She told them to leave but Kirk remained. Kalel told Kirk how she felt before falling unconscious. Shortly after the Remus Senate went up in flames.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Medbay.<strong>

A red haired woman was laid in a soft white bed. Her hair was spread on the pillow her head rested on. She could hear a soft slow beeping amongst the murmur of people talking. Slightly confused on why she was waking up at all, Kalel gradually opened her olive eyes.

The surroundings seemed familiar. The walls were painted a calming blue accented with chocolate coloured beams. It was an federation ship. It had to be. The air smelled clean and fresh.

"_The medbay?"_ she thought.

Kalel tried to shuffle up her bed so she could see something other than the ceiling. She immediately regretted it. Her whole body ached. Most of it felt normal but other parts were colder than others.

"_Ugh, yeah nearly cooked alive." _she thought as she looked down her bandaged body.

She somehow managed to prop herself up a bit. Now Kalel could see other beds and nurses attending to other things. To her right was something she hadn't expected to see.

Jim Kirk was fast asleep in the chair beside her, his hand resting on the bed. He had been holding her hand. Seeing him again, and in one piece, brought a smile to her face.

"_He's barely left your side Kal."_ McCoy had appeared on her left looking a little worse for ware but happy all the same.

"_Not that I'm unhappy to be alive but, erm, how?"_ Kalel's voice was quiet and rough.

McCoy passed her a glass of water and helped her drink it before he answered her question.

"_While Spock and Sulu ran for their lives, they contacted us. The genius that Montgomery Scott is managed to beam you and Jim out in time." _McCoy began to wave a small machine in front of her face, checking her vitals. _"Just to put into prospective how much you made me worry you should know it's the eleventh."_

Kalel's eyes grew wider.

"_I've been out of it for three days!"_

McCoy laughed at her.

"_At least you haven't missed your birthday."_

She stuck her tongue out at him as she tried to sit further up. Seeing her struggle McCoy helped her get comfortable, adjusting her pillows.

"_I think Jim would've been pissed if you weren't awake for your birthday." _a cheeky smile appeared on his face. _"Yeah he told me you two were, **are**, gonna have dinner. And no, I don't have an issue with it."_

Kale returned the smile as something stirred to her right.

"_Speak of the devil. I'll leave you to it." _McCoy gently squeezed her hand before leaving.

Kirk rubbed his eyes and they opened wide, relief setting in his heart, when he saw Kalel's tired eyes looking back at him. He took her hand in his and she felt bandages. She grabbed his hands and held them higher so she could see them. Her brows furrowed.

"_You grabbed at the tubes didn't you?"_

He laughed, sheepishly.

"_Yeah, not the smartest thing, but I had to try save you." _He stoked her hand with his thumb. _"You passed out before I got to answer you."_

Kalel felt slightly awkward as she remembered what she had said to him. She had meant it but what about him.

Kirk seemed to know what she was thinking. He leaned over to give her a lingering kiss. Someone coughed behind them.

"_This is a medbay not make out point." _stated McCoy as he walked passed, PADD in hand.

They pulled apart chuckling at McCoy then turned to face each other again.

"_I love you."_

A single tear slid down Kalel's cheek as Kirk returned to stroking her hand.

"_You're my angel, my cupid..." _She realised what he was doing now.

"_Hey stop poking fun. I didn't ask to be born on Valentine's day."_

"_A beautiful messenger sent from god."_ a devious yet playful smile on his face.

"_You all out of cheese?"_

"_Yep."_

They laughed again, Kalel feeling the happiest she had been for a while.

They talked for a while, sharing stories. Kirk telling her about all the times he had gotten into trouble, Kalel telling him about the fights she had gotten into. Kirk stayed with her for the rest of the day, leaving Spock, who had actually agreed to it, to deal with the Romulan senators after the explosion at the Remus Senate.

"_You realise we'll be in the depths of space for Val...your birthday?" _asked Kirk putting on his most charming tone and smile.

" So?" her eyebrows raised a little.

"Our little date is probably gonna have to be in one of our rooms."

"_Then it can be your room," _Kirk raised an eyebrow, _"Hey I'm the injured one, you can cook. But are we going to be in our Star Fleet crap or casual or..."_

"_Kinda wanna see you in a dress."_

Kalel gave a soft giggle. _"I'm sure I'll find something to wear. I suppose I could ask Uhura for help. But I wanna spend the morning with Leo. I've not gotten to celebrate my birthday with him for ages."_

Kirk nodded in understanding before McCoy reappeared.

"_You, Jim should go to a bed to sleep. That chair will do no wonders for your back. That and she needs rest."_

Kirk gave Kalel a quick peck on the cheek before going to his quarters, putting a hand on McCoy's shoulder as he went. McCoy helped Kalel get snug in her bed and it wasn't long before she nodded off in the calm medbay, her dreams filled with Kirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We are nearing the end now. Hopefully you folks enjoyed it.<strong>_


	11. Valentine's Day

_**Previously- Kalel had woke up in the Enterprises medbay, and saw that Kirk was asleep in the chair beside her. McCoy explained how they had gotten out in time as he checked her vitals. McCoy then left after Kirk had woke up. Kirk and Kalel discussed their feelings for each other. They spent most of the day share old tales before Kirk brought up their date. They had both agreed on dinning in Kirk's room and Kalel even agreed to wear a dress. Kalel said that she wanted to spend the morning with McCoy.**_

_**Warning- this will be more raunchy than other chapters. **_

_**Massive thank you to JediCharlotte for letting me borrow her OC, Lizzy. I highly recommend reading her story called "How to Save a Life." Thank you, you are awesome!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Valentine's Day.<strong>

The Enterprise's recreation room was filled with garish red and pink balloons, small chocolates wrapped in bright coloured wrappers were scattered on all of the tables and it was brimming with people either flirting with one another or making out.

In one corner, however, was a group of people not flirting or making out. Kalel, McCoy, Spock, Uhura and little Dax were gathered around a table. McCoy and Kalel were sat opposite each other as they once again played chess. Kalel had convinced McCoy to try 3D chess as she found the original slightly boring, especially when she was playing against McCoy, she knew what he would do.

The majority of her burns had healed now other than a small spot on her neck. McCoy had told her every four hours to put a cream on it to help heal it.

Spock was watching them play intently while Uhura petted Dax, laughing every time McCoy failed to beat her or started whining.

Behind Kalel was a pile of ripped wrapping paper and a small pile of presents. McCoy had gotten her a silver necklace that held a zweihander similar to the one that the angel in her tattoo held. Uhura had made her a number of red Star Fleet tank tops with the sewing machine she had in her room. Spock had given her a collection of books while Sulu gave her one of his retractable swords. Kalel had mounted the sword on the wall in her room. Kirk, however, had yet to give his present.

Kirk arrived in the rec room just in time to see McCoy lose again. He huffed and folded his arms refusing to play again.

"_What's the matter Bones? Did you lose? Again." _A cheeky smile was on Kirk's face.

"_I never win against her."_ McCoy rose from the chair and moved to sit next to Kalel who was laughing.

Kalel clapped her hands together. _"So, whose next for an intellectual ass kicking?"_

Kirk took the seat opposite her. _"Bring it on."_

Their eyes were locked on each other. Kirk didn't really think he would beat her but it was her birthday, so why not play.

"_Now Kirk you don't have anything on you that would help you win, do you?"_ a very cheeky smile spread on her face. Kirk raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"_Don't want you cheating like you did the Kobayashi Maru," _he laughed before she continued, _"Although I do give you credit for using your initiative." _She winked at him.

The match between Kirk and Kalel lasted longer than any match she had had with McCoy. But in the end, Kalel won once again. Kirk was stumped as she won with a move he didn't even notice.

"_I would like to challenge you Kalel."_ Spock asked her ever so politely.

"_Absolutely Spock. You will be a challenge."_

Spock swapped seats with Kirk, a very excitable Dax jumping on Kirk as soon as he sat down. The match took so long. Kalel had to take more chances when playing Spock than she did when she played McCoy or Kirk. With them she could stick with a certain strategy.

"_Wow."_ McCoy looked at the chess board flabbergasted that Spock had beaten Kalel. Kalel looked Spock in his eyes and gave him a respectful nod which he returned.

At that moment Christine Chapel came rushing in, a worried and slightly exasperated look on her face. Her tight bun had random loose strands and her forehead was sweaty from running through the Enterprise's corridors.

"_Dr McCoy your favourite person has landed herself in the Medbay...again. You know full well I refuse to tend to Miss Hayes and she would rather have you."_

McCoy could feel the heat rising to his face. He could also feel Kalel staring at the back of his head and knew she had the biggest grin in the universe on her face.

"_Don't you dare Kalel Cora Johnston."_ his voice was slow and monotoned. He sighed and rose from his seat before following Christine Chapel back to the Medbay.

Excitement filled Kalel's body. She felt like a giddy child at christmas who had just been given and eternities supply of cookies.

"_Sooo, Who's this Miss Hayes and is she nice?"_ Kalel's attention turned to Kirk knowing that he would probably be the one who would know. Kirk avoided her eyes, chuckling to himself, so Uhura spoke up.

"_Lizzy Hayes. You'd like her, she's an engineer and full of energy."_

"_Ooh already better than the ex wife."_

"_She's also rather accident prone."_ Uhura smiled and Kirk laughed.

"_Yeah, she burnt me with a plasma torch." _He smiled fondly as he remembered his time as a cadet.

"_Knowing you, you would have walked up behind her. You don't do that when an engineer has a burning hot torch in their hands." _

"_I know that now!" _They all laughed.

"_So are Leo and her..."_

Kirk rolled his eyes, a smile plastered to his mouth.

Kalel was back in her room with Uhura and was looking rather worried. Uhura was at the table with her sewing machine that she had brought from her quarters. There were cut up blue shirts on the floor and a pair of black trousers. Kalel began to pace, fiddling with the zweihander necklace as Uhura continued to sow.

"_Will you stop pacing, it'll be fine."_ Uhura didn't look up as she pulled the finished garment from the sewing machine. _"Go put that on while I tidy this mess up."_

Kalel took the garment and held it in front of her, a smile curled up at the side of her mouth.

"_Thank you for this Nyota. I would have gotten a proper dress but we're kind of in space." _Kalel hugged Uhura before going to the bathroom to get changed.

As she waited, Uhura picked up the scraps of fabric from the floor putting them in the bin. She grabbed the black heels from near the table and sat on the bed.

Uhura smiled like a proud mother as Kalel re-emerged from the bathroom.

"_Kalel, you look beautiful." _Uhura gasped at the sight of Kalel in the tight blue dress.

The blue strapless dress hugged her curves becoming looser at her waist so she could move. The edges had a black trim that was made from the trousers. Kalel's deep ruby red hair had been curled and clipped to the side so that it fell down her left shoulder. Her necklace rested just above her cleavage.

Uhura smile grew wider as she passed Kalel the smooth black heels. She had only just put them on when someone knocked at the door. Kalel froze slightly.

"_You look great. Go, I'll lock your room." _said Uhura putting her hands on Kalel's shoulders calming her, looking in her eyes.

She felt great, it was just nerves. After all, Kalel didn't really do dates. Taking in a deep breath, she walked over to the door and opened it, unable to stop grinning.

Kirk looked up from the flowers he had in his hands and stood still staring at Kalel, his mouth agape.

"_Kalel...you look...phenomenal." _She blushed.

"_You don't look to bad yourself."_

Kirk had black trousers and shoes on. His shirt was crystal white and the top two buttons were undone. Over the shirt he wore a black jacket.

Shaking his head slightly, he gave Kalel the flowers before taking her hand. A quick look back at Uhura, who smiled and nodded, Kalel looped her arm with Kirk's feeling elated.

Most of the way to Kirk's room was filled with Kirk saying how stunning Kalel looked and Kalel saying how charming Kirk looked.

In the middle of a conversation a woman in red, who was fiddling with a bandage on her arm, walked straight into Kirk.

"_Oof sorry...hey Jim." _The woman in red looked up and raised an eyebrow followed by a short giggle,_ "Where's the ball, stud?"_

Kirk let out a small chuckle.

"_Lizzy, this is Kalel."_ Kalel's face lit up.

"_Ah so you're this Miss Hayes." _Lizzy's eyes widened in confusion, _"Hey, I'm Kalel Cora Johnston, more commonly know as Leo's annoying younger cousin."_

Kirk sighed and tried to drag Kalel away before she grilled Lizzy.

"_Oooh hi! Leo has told me about you and all the fun ways you annoy him."_

Kalel pulled herself out of Kirk's grip. He rolled his eyes, sighing but smiling. Kalel turned around and saw Kirk's face.

"_Uhura said your an engineer. So am I." _she said looking back at Lizzy.

"_Nice, so we'll be working together!"_

"_Yep and we can torment Leo together. But right now I... we have somewhere we need to go. I'll catch you later?"_

"_You can count on it Kalel." _Lizzy gave Kalel a wide smile before continuing down the corridor.

Kirk sighed again. _"Is your curiosity satisfied?"_

"_She is miles better then the ex wife!" _Kalel had basically shouted that. They could hear Lizzy chuckling down the corridor.

Kalel linked her arm with Kirk's again and he began to lead them to his room again.

Kirk's room door glided open and they stepped inside. There were scented candles scattered along the tables. The table in the middle was covered with a red cloth. Kirk lead Kalel to the table, pulled out the chair and pushed it in as Kalel sat down.

"_You really went all out Jim. I'm impressed."_ Kalel's olive eyes scanned the room taking in everything, a little overwhelmed at the amount of effort Kirk had actually gone to.

"_Well you're worth it."_

He handed her a small blue box.

"_Happy Birthday."_

Kalel's smile grew wider as she carefully opened the box. There was black tissue paper inside. Becoming more intrigued she took out the tissue paper, Kirk watching her face for her reaction. Kalel's jaw dropped as she gently pulled out a glass figurine. It was an intricately carved angel clutching a zweihander.

"_Jim! This, is beautiful."_ She placed the figurine at the centre of the table before rising to kiss Kirk affectionately, _"Thank you."_

"_Now Miss Johnston sit back and relax as I serve dinner." _Kirk had a charming smile on his handsome face.

Kirk and Kalel had finished the dinner that Kirk openly admitted that he did not make. They were sat on the sofa. Kirk no longer had his jacket on and Kalel had kicked of her shoes, not really a fan of heels. Unless they were on boots. She was lent against him, her feet curled to the side, his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. Kalel's head was lent on his chest listening to his steady heart beat.

"_I love that sound." _Kalel's hand gently rubbed on Kirk's chest, making him smile.

Kalel was so content laying there on Kirk's chest. As was he. Kirk began to rub her shoulder slowly. Kalel raised her head so she could look him in his delightful blue eyes.

"_What?" _questioned Kirk.

"_Just to think...if you and Leo weren't on that planet, Romulus and Remus would be under a tyrannical rule and I... I..."_ Kirk, whose arm was now wrapped around her back as she faced him, shut her up by kissing her.

"_Stop it, Kaly." _He rested his forehead against hers.

"_Kaly?" _She pulled her head away, raising an eyebrow.

"_Well, Bones has a nickname for you, why can't I?_

"_Kaly is, rather girly."_

"_Ok, I won't call you it." _he said, hurt.

"_Oh no, do. But when it's just us." _Kalel rubbed his cheek with her thumb as he smiled at the fact it was going to be his personal nickname for her.

Kalel gave him a small smile before kissing him. As she attempted to pull away, Kirk held her closer, deepening the kiss.

As the kiss became more passionate, Kirk's hand glided up and down her back, her left hand was stroking his cheek as her right slid inside his shirt. She felt him smile. Kirk's free hand grabbed Kalel's legs pulling them until they rested over his. That free hand then proceeded to slide along her inner thigh.

Kirk's soft hand reached the top of her thigh, Kalel couldn't help but giggle.

"_That tickled."_

He laughed as his lips re-connected with hers. Kalel's hands grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him until they were laid flat and placed her right leg in between his and wrapped her left around his waist.

They began to kiss more passionately, Kirk's hand retuning to its stoking motion on her thigh while one of her hands was locked on his head, the other unbuttoning his shirt so she could trace his muscles again.

She broke the kiss.

"_Your friend has come out to say hello."_

Kirk laughed again before he began to kiss down her neck, avoiding the burn. As he did she arched her back. His hand had traveled a little higher than her thigh, her hand a little lower than his abs. Kirk made his way down her neck and reached the top of her breast when...

_Captain Kirk to the Bridge. It's an Emergency._

Sulu's voice echoed, once again, through the Enterprise causing Kirk and Kalel to separate.

"_God damn it."_ cursed Kirk.

"_No rest for the wicked huh." _laughed Kalel.

-THE END-

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's all over now. Thank you for reading and a big thank you again to JediCharlotte for letting me use Lizzy. This chapter got more intimate then any of the others. Hopefully it's not completely awful. I'm normally the type of person who feels awkward at incredibly explicit stuff, so hopefully I hinted enough at what went on. If enough people want me too, I might do another story. If I have an idea I might do that anyway. ^_^<strong>_

_**Also if anyone can draw and wants to draw Kalel please post it some where I can see it and PM me about it. I like to draw and see other peoples drawings.**_


End file.
